


Silver

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Series: Thirty Day Writing Challenge - Mizuki/Cynder [10]
Category: 47 Ronin (2013), Legend of Spyro
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Demons, Drabble, F/F, Fear, Femslash, Japan, Japanese Character(s), One Shot, Samurai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The silver samurai still unnerved Cynder, she thought it always would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver

The silver samurai still unnerved Cynder, she thought it always would. It was a demon that Mizuki had summoned. No matter that her love said it would never hurt her, she couldn't help being skeptical. It might never have shown its own mind, but she knew that it had one and it made her uneasy. 


End file.
